One of THOSE nights
by Daydreaming17
Summary: Harley and the Joker come home to have one of THOSE nights. Warning: extreme fluff . Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to DC.


Harley entered the bathroom, limping as her feet made contact with the cool tile. It had been a long night and The Bats had ruined their night again. "Stupid Bats," she muttered under her breath. She went inside the hideout while Joker was having a mental breakdown in the car. She didn't want to deal with that tonight. Harley reached for the makeup remover and a makeup sponge from underneath the cabinet. It was always a chore to get her makeup off after a tough fight, scrubbing around cuts and bruises was tricky. She got the last of her makeup off and entered the tub, its warm water soothing all her sore, aching muscles. She had done a back handspring and landed funny on her leg. To make matters worse, Batman latter delivered a kick to the same leg in battle. Halfway through Harley's relaxing bath, she heard the Joker come inside, breaking the hallway lamp in the process. She jumped when she heard the door slam shut and Jokers fists colliding with the wall.

Harley sighed and decided to end her bath early. She didn't want to piss him off any more than he already was. She quickly blow dried her bleach blonde hair and got dressed in a tight blue crop top and some grey shorts. Her hair instantly curled when it was dry so it was always a pain to brush. She decided to leave it and try to get some rest. As soon as Harley opened the door, she crawled over to the king sized bed her and Joker shared, if he was in a good mood and didn't push her off.

"God dam it Harley!" Joker growled in rage. "Why do I try so hard for nothing! I'm starting to feel as though I'm worthless!"

Harley gasped. "Puddin! Don't ever say that. You are the smartest man in the whole wide world." She beamed.

The Joker stood up and glared at Harley, and finally he snapped. He slapped her across the face and kicked her in the bad leg by accident. Harley let out a yelp as a surge of pain flushed over her body. The Joker stared at her with disgust and walked towards the bed, leaving Harley curled up on the floor. "I'm not in the mood," he growled.

Fresh tears of pain flowed down her cheeks as she tried to limp over to the bed. She had a tough time getting up and was slightly embarrassed. She tried to roll over onto her back but ended up rolling over her bad leg. She screeched in agony and tears streamed down her face. The Joker was startled by Harley's sudden outburst and turned to see her in pain. The thought of his little harlequin suffering made his heart sink, but he didn't show it. Instead, he sat up and took a good look at her leg. He felt bad after what he had done. After all, she was just trying to show some love. That's all he'd she ever gave to him and this was how he treated her. He sighed and stared dumbly at the bed sheets. She had washed those too before they left. She always did what she was supposed to, even if he yelled at her for no apparent reason.

After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "Broken?"

"M-maybe," Harley stuttered.

"Come here baby doll," he cooed, motioning for her to cuddle next to him. Usually she would squeal in delight when offered the tiniest chance to cuddle, but she was in serious pain and he could tell. She slowly scooted over with a sense of fear she would get hit again.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice claiming yet serious. " I need to know if you are ok." The Joker had many mood swings. First he was happy and in an instant he would be pissed or furious. All part of who he was, the craziness getting stronger every day.

Harley sat next to Joker, still unsure about his sudden outburst. She slimed sweetly to him, a fake smile that had been worn may times. Anything to keep her puddin happy. He carefully examined her leg, making sure he didn't hurt her in any way. His smooth hands running down her leg gave her the chills. He was good to her, not pressing hard where she told him it hurt. She was his doll.

"Sprained maybe," he almost whispered. Jokers eyes scanned Harley's leg for any further damage and stopped when he reached her shin. He saw the bruises on her leg, forming a nasty purple line.

"Honey," he asked. "Are these from The Bats?"

"Not all of them," Harley answered with a weak smile. " Some are your doing too puddin."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Joker sighed, a hint of sadness to his deep voice. He put on a weak smile. He then pulled Harley into a hug. Their bodies collided and Harley sighed with relief. She took in his scent from the night. She always loved the way her head rested perfectly in the middle of his chest, making it a cozy sleeping habit. She tightened her grip on his arm as he stroked her flowing long hair. They pulled apart and he gingerly stroked her face where he slapped her. Harley winced as a stabbing pain rushed through every bruise he found.

"Even with bruises you are the most gorgeous woman in the world Harley."

"Oh J," Harley blushed. "I-I don't-"

"Shhhh," Joker cooed. He stared into those bright blue eyes and realized they were filling up with tears. Oh how he hated it when she cried.

"Baby don't cry, I love your bright blue eyes happy and loving." Joker swallowed hard. Dammit how he hated her eyes. The deep baby blue pulling him in. They were the color of the ocean on a calm and clear day.

Harley let out a sob and she cried on Jokers shoulder. It had been a long day and she was frustrated at The Bats but she was also getting compliments form the Joker. He patted her hair and laid his cheek on her head. "I love you baby." He whispered. This only made Harley cry even more.

"Jack." She sobbed, a smile forming in her face. " Jack this is so unlike you. You never talk about me like this."

The Jokers face fell suddenly. He looked away and grunted obviously agitated over something. The Joker got up quickly and huffed annoyed. He turned to glare at Harley, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Harley, I try to have one sweet night with you and you won't even accept one goddam compliment! A least be THANKFUL! I haven't heard one THANK YOU out of your disrespectful mouth tonight!"

Harley's beautiful smile fell. Anger bubbled inside her as she gripped the bedsheets, trying to resist punching the douchbag standing in front of her. "Well maybe it's because you never give me compliments! I'm not used to hearing anything good about me coming from YOU! All I hear is CLEAN THIS, or FIX THIS, or FUCK YOU. I don't hear anything else the rest of the day!" Hatred filled Harley's eyes. She clenched her jaw and stormed into the bathroom, not even turning back.

"So much for a romantic night." Joker mocked. He watched as the small figured girl he had learned to love disappear into the next room. At that moment, he truly felt alone and abandoned. Despite Harley being in the next room, he felt as tho she was a million miles away. He undressed himself so he was only wearing his undershirt and a pair of sweatpants. As he climbed into bed, he turned his attention to the bathroom that Harley had been occupied in for at least 15 minutes. "What the hell is that woman doing in there?" He thought. After awhile, he decided to rest. He was quite tired form an eventful night.

Harley emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes after the fight. She tiptoed over to the bed where The Joker was sleeping soundly. She tried as she might to get into bed without waking him, but the bed was quite old so it squeaked a few times. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. She had no interest in looking the other way towards J.

Joker smelled Harley before he could see her in bed. She must've come out while he was sleeping. He loved the strawberry scent of her lipgloss and her Fall scented perfume. He could tell she had just gotten out because she was breathing in shaky, ragged breaths from crying.

The Joker reached over and stroked her hair. Harley drew a quick breath, startled by his action, but relaxed again when he rubbed her shoulders. " Thanks J," she smiled. "That feels really good."

"And this will too." He said as he returned the smile. He pulled her small body into his and kissed her passionately. His tong explored her mouth, tasting strawberries and sugar. God she was hot. She returned the kiss just as passionate as him and leaned her body into his.

Laying on top of him felt so relaxing. Harley tangled her fingers through Jokers and breathed. " I'm sorry I was disrespectful daddy." Harley sighed.

" That's ok baby." He smiled. He slowly traced his fingers around the cuts on her forehead, making her wince a few times. He finally found the spot where he hit her, a line of purples and blues dancing down her cheek. " I owe you an apology too." Their lips collided again in a sense of compassion, a beautiful forgiving kiss was all it took for Harley to fall in love.

They slowly pulled away and giggled in the dark. Harley now sat up on top of Joker, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He took his hand and made his way to her stomach. One touch was enough to give her goosebumps.

"I haven't done anything yet and your already excited." The Joker chuckled. Harley smiled back, blush creeping into her pale cheeks. He gently traced his fingers over her bruises and cuts, each promising to bring a scar. He finally reached the ones he made himself. On nights when he was either mad or happy, he would confide in Harley and give her another beautiful mark to let her know she was his. He pulled out a knife and begun his project. " Close your eyes sweetie, it's a surprise." Harley squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to get yelled at again. The cold blade ran over her stomach cutting into her flesh.

When he finished, Harley opened her eyes and gazed at his artwork. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw what he had done. He had carved a J+H sign into her side with a heart around them. There was also a tiny infinity sign.

" Puddin, this is beautiful!" Harley cried. She gazed at the beautiful artwork right under her belly button.

"Just like you, baby doll." The Joker chuckled. He moved his hands along her stomach, tracing every scar, feeling the misshapen flesh under his hands. He reached the infinity and smiled. Then, he quickly sat up, confusing Harley, and started blowing raspberries into her stomach. Harley giggled and tried to get up, but fell back down in a fit of laughter.

"J-J st-op!" She giggled. "It t-tickles!"

" Well maybe you should learn to cover up more, woman." The Joker smiled, his hands pulling up her crop top to tickle her more.

"B-but I t-thought you loved a s-show daddy." Harley managed between laughter.

"True," The Joker said, moving his fingers along her soft sides. He stared her right in the eyes and paused. " But not as much as I love hearing you scream." Harley erupted into a fit of giggles as he blew more raspberries into her stomach. She finally couldn't take it anymore. "Ok ok ok ok, truce!" She screamed when she thought she could no longer take it. The Joker smiled down at Harley, proud that he had won. She have him a fake pouty face and he returned the gesture with the middle finger.

Harley collapsed on top of the Joker and sighed. She reached her fingers into his hair, letting the greenish brown strands twine through her hands. She leaned into him, her face looking towards him and smiled. "I love you Puddin." Harley grinned. She leaned in and stole a quick but passionate kiss. Her perfume made the whole room seem to smell like sweet fruit, even tho Harley was inches away from The Jokers face. He stared blankly at the ceiling, a sense of sadness washing over him. Why did he suddenly feel this way? He found himself seconds later with tears beginning to creep out of his eyes. He sat up abruptly, feeling stupid for crying. He turned away in shame, hoping Harley didn't notice the mess he was turning into.

"Puddin, what's the matter?" Harley asked innocently. She was always so sweet around him. This only made him cry more, having to put his hands in his face to cover the tears.

Harley snaked her arms around The Jokers body and hugged him lightly, not sure if he was going to get mad at her for hugging him. She sighed and hugged him tighter, not caring if she got hit. Her puddin was upset and she wanted to make him happy. Harley stood up and towered over The Joker, looking at him with pity. She hugged him, stroking her hands through his twined hair. The Joker rested his head on Harley's shoulder and drew in shaky breaths, trying to control his breathing. Harley felt his tiny sobs on her shoulder and squeezed him more. She then leaned down and lightly kissed him on the top of his head, like he did to her if she was good.

"Puddin, look at me." Harley coaxed soothingly.

"I can't." The Joker hoarsely sighed.

"Why not." Harley pleaded.

"Cause you don't deserve me."

"Puddin, tell me what you mean." She asked.

The Joker slowly pulled his hands away from his face and looked at the floor.

"Harley, you're too nice. Look what I do to you. I hit you, abuse you, make you cry, I don't understand how you still love me. I mean, look at me, I'm a mess!" The Joker stood up and cupped his hands around Harley's face. "And after all these years," He sighed smiling sadly, "I love you more than words can express."

Harley now had tears welling up in her eyes. The Joker wiped her tears away and their bodies collided into a hug.

" I know how you can express it Puddin." Harley's sweet voice squeaked.

"And how is that." The Joker asked.

"This." And with that, Harley leaned in and kissed him. He picked her up and kissed her just a passionately. Harley smiled at the clown she loved, his scars were her favorite. The Joker truly did love her even after all she put him through. Yes, he could get angry at her sometimes, ok maybe a lot. But deep down inside that black soul, there was a tiny light keeping him alive. Harley was the light of his life.

The Joker later wrapped Harley's leg in a makeshift cast. For the fun of it, he even signed it, everywhere. The whole cast was filled with his special mark. Harley, who had requested a pink cast, got an even better surprise when she saw his beautiful artwork. She really did have the best Puddin in the whole world.


End file.
